My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 10
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy end up pregnant, and things go relatively normal until a huge hurricane just before their due dates. The last two chapters of this season are based on Night Court.
1. My Little Mother

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 10**

Episode 1: My Little Mother

(It opens as Doug and Twilight wake up.)

Twilight: Oh, what a great ni-

(Twilight vomits into the bathroom.)

Doug: You okay, hon?  
Twilight: No!

(Twilight vomits again.)

Twilight: ... You know what I've got a hankering for? Neapolitan ice cream.  
Doug: ... Okay...

(Cut to the whole gang meeting up at Sugar Cube Corner.)

Pinkie: Hi everypony! You here for some yummy muffins?  
Twilight: Actually, Neapolitan please?  
Pinkie: Ooh.  
Rarity: I'd like a lovely chocolate éclair if you can make it.  
Pinkie: Ooh...  
Applejack: I'll just have a good ol' fashioned pie.  
Pinkie: Ooh...!  
Fluttershy: Um, I'd like a cake... If it's no trouble!  
Pinkie: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Rainbow Dash, did you hear that?!  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah. They have a sweet tooth right now.  
Pinkie: Just like Mrs. Cake before she had the twins!  
Chris: What's your point?  
Pinkie: You, Rob, John, and Doug are gonna be dads, Chris!  
Chris: Oh my gosh! Who's the mother?!  
Rob: Our wives are you nut!  
Chris: Oh... YAY! I'm gonna be a dad! You're gonna be a Mom, Applejack! We're all gonna be moms and dads!  
John: Oh, hoorah!  
Rarity: Oh my goodness, how marvelous! ... Of course our foals will probably be a week or so apart.  
Doug: Yeah, definitely. Now... I'M GONNA BE A DAD! I'm so excited!  
Twilight: Okay, calm down, dear.

(Everyone discusses this.)

The End.


	2. Expecting Parents

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 10**

Episode 2: Expecting Parents

(It opens at the library as Twilight's fretting while Doug's just relaxing and reading the Essential Guide to Star Wars Chronology.)

Twilight: Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! We're going to have a baby in eight months, and we aren't prepared at all! We don't have a changing table, diapers, clothes, a playpen. We don't even have any toys for him or her! ... Doug, are you listening to me?!  
Doug: That's a problem for six months from now Doug and Twilight. Man, I don't envy those two.  
Twilight: WE ARE THOSE TWO!  
Doug: Okay calm down. We'll get the supplies and stuff. We just don't have to be too worried. We have months to prepare.  
Twilight: Exactly! We only have months!  
Doug: ... Sounds a lot shorter when you say it.

(They head off with several supplies and the like as Twilight sighs.)

Twilight: Okay... Now we just need toys.  
Doug: Oh that's easy. What happened to your old toys?  
Twilight: Oh, Mom and Dad still have them! Of course, half of the stuff went to Bethany when she was born, but we can just get the rest after the Baby Shower! Gosh, you're brilliant, Doug!  
Doug (blushing badly): Aw... Gosh... Ooh, we better get some more kid friendly movies for the condo. Like Bedknobs and Broomsticks. Ooh! And The Wizard of Oz!  
Twilight: Okay, now that we don't have to worry about until we have enough free time to watch a movie after the baby's born.  
Doug: That's fair.  
Twilight: Wait!  
Doug: What now?  
Twilight: We don't have a pediatrician!  
Doug: Oh yeah. Spike, you know somepony who can be our pediatrician?  
Spike: Nope.  
Twilight: Wait, Spike, we can just go to the doctor I took you to. Phew. We can finally relax. Doug, get me sunflower seeds and rainbow ice cream.  
Doug: Okay. Spike, mind helping me out?  
Spike: Sure.  
Twilight: Wait!  
Doug & Spike (sighing): What?  
Twilight: I forgot I have a doctor's appointment to check on the baby.  
Doug: Oh shoot! You're right! Come on! We've gotta get going!

(Doug teleports them to the doctor's office.)

Doug: Hi, I'm Doug Halbeisen, and my wife is here for a sonogram!  
Nurse: Okay, okay Doug. Just calm down.

(Cut to later as Twilight's done being x-rayed.)

Doctor: Well you two, your babies are doing fine.  
Doug: Oh good... Babies?  
Twilight: Babies?  
Doctor: Yeah. You're having twins.  
Doug: Ooh, we may need to get some more stuff.  
Twilight: Tomorrow. Right now, I just have to get some sunflower seeds and that ice cream. After all, I'm eating for three.  
Doug: ... Okay.

(They walk off.)

The End.


	3. Storytime: XIII: Tale of Sir Applebloom

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 10**

Episode 3: Storytime XIII: The Tale of Sir Applebloom

(It opens as Doug arrives at the school.)

Doug: Hey everypony!  
Foals: Hey Doug!  
Doug: Today I'm going to tell you a tale of a young knight who thought about trading her responsibilities with another.

(Cut to the middle ages, in a castle.)

Doug (VO): This knight belonged to a famous company of them that lived deep in a dangerous forest, helping travelers and fighting cruel Changelings. But most of all, they were known for their silver shields. The shields were made by a mighty magician, and they reflected the character of their owners. If a knight was cowardly or lazy, her shield grew cloudy and dull. If a knight was brave and true, her shield shone more brightly with each noble deed. But only the truest knights received the shields' highest honor. The Golden Star. In winch, a bright gold glow, like a star would shine from the shield.

(Cut to Applebloom looking at a shield with the Star.)

Applebloom: If only I could win my star.  
Applejack: Now be patient there, Applebloom. The Golden Star's alluded a lot more experienced knights than you. No living knight, except the lady of this castle, Celestia, has earned one. Getting it would take an exceptional feat.

(As Applebloom stares, Celestia walks up and claims the shield.)

Celestia: To arms. The Changelings are coming against us. They are in a hollow near the castle. It will be an exceptional battle.  
Applebloom: The kinda battle where stars are won!

(Applebloom suits up and goes to the other knights.)

Applebloom: Maybe Celestia will put me in the thick of danger, and then I can show y'all the stuff that stars are earned by! Maybe I'll take out a whole company of Changelings or even save Celestia's life! Or-

(Applebloom looks up to find Celestia standing over her as she chuckles nervously.)

Celestia: Sir Applebloom, I have a special task for you. You will stay here.  
Applebloom: What?!  
Celestia: And guard the castle gateway. I need a brave and trustworthy knight to stand watch. You are that knight. Remain at your post and let no one in until we get back. If an enemy comes, sound the signal bell, so that the servants can raise the draw bridge. Understood?  
Applebloom (sighing): Understood, ma'am.

(The rest of the company leaves.)

Applebloom: Oh, but what enemy's gonna come here?! All them Changelings will be at the battle where I belong!

(Cut to a short time later.)

Applebloom: I wish I was fighting Changelings while someone else was standin' guard.  
Spike: Applebloom!

(Spike stumbles forward as Applebloom goes out to meet her.)

Applebloom: Spike, what are you doing back?  
Spike: I've been wounded!

(Applebloom looks.)

Applebloom: Looks more like ya've been scratched.  
Spike: Well next time, I won't be so lucky. So listen to this, what if you took my place in the battle, and I guard the castle for you.  
Applebloom: Yeah! You could do my job! ... Except... Celestia didn't ask you to guard the castle, she asked me. And I've gotta do the job that I was given.  
Spike: Me too. I've gotta get back to the fight. See you later.

(Spike heads off. Cut to a little later as an old mare arrives and knocks on the door as Applebloom looks out.)

Mare: Alms for the poor? Please give me something to eat.  
Applebloom: I can't let ya in. But I sent the servant for food. While we're waitin', why don't ya rest, and have ya got news of the battle?  
Mare: Not good news. Those giants are squashing the other knights like grapes. A sturdy filly like you should be out helping them.  
Applebloom: I'd like to, but I was told to guard the gate.  
Mare: From what?! There's no danger here! If you like, I'll guard the gate, and you can go where you're needed.  
Applebloom: Celestia says I'm needed here.

(A servant comes out with a basket of food.)

Applebloom: You better go. You have your food, and I have my orders.  
Mare: Your orders are just an excuse! Truth is you're afraid! Soon your shield will be as dull as your courage!

(The Mare walks off in a huff.)

Applebloom: Meany.

(Applebloom's about to go back inside when a pony comes up.)

Pony: Sir Applebloom! Is that you? I have a present for you.

(The pony pulls out a long shiny sword.)

Pony: A magic sword. It can cut through anything.

(He slices through a tree like it was nothing.)

Pony: With this sword, you will topple giants, turn the tide of battle and perhaps one day rule this castle! You can take the sword and join your comrades. I shall take your watch.  
Applebloom: With that sword, I could surely win my star! ... No. I'd be breaking my trust with Celestia. Go back! I can't leave the gate!

(The pony comes closer.)

Pony: Of course you can.

(Applebloom runs in and has the gate rise up as the frustrated pony turns into a Changeling and flies off.)

Applebloom: If he had taken my place, he'd have taken over the castle. I can't let no one cross this bridge until Celestia returns!

(The knights come out.)

Applejack: The giants just got beaten!  
Applebloom: Whoo-hoo! The castle is secure, Celestia!  
Celestia: Well done, Applebloom.

(Cut to the throne room as Applebloom walks up to Celestia and looks at her shield.)

Applebloom: Maybe my shield has become dull like that old mare said. Um... Here's the key, ma'am.  
Celestia: Thank you, so did anyone come while we were away?  
Applebloom: An injured knight came to try and take my place, but you told me to stay here, so I refused. Then an old mare that needed food came and called me a coward for not goin' ta help, but I had my orders. Then a Changeling arrived disguised as a pony with a magic sword. When I refused to let him take my place, he charged, and I had the bridge drawn. I didn't win no battles.  
Celestia: Oh, but you have my young friend. You have won the battle of being honest and trustworthy and for that, you shall have your star.

(The star on Applebloom's shield glows brightly as she smiles. Cut back to reality as everyone cheers.)

Applebloom: Man that was great! Your kids are sure gonna have some fun with you as their dad, Doug.  
Doug: Thanks.  
Sweetie Belle: Ooh! Ooh! Can we babysit for you if you ever need it?  
Doug: Twilight and I will think about it.  
Scootaloo: When will something exciting happen again?!  
Doug: ... I don't know.

(The class chuckles.)

The End.


	4. Rob and Fluttershy

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 10**

Episode 4: Rob and Fluttershy

(It opens at Rob and Fluttershy's cottage as Fluttershy's reading and Rob's running out with various devices trying to baby proof the house and failing since there really isn't anything that dangerous there.)

Fluttershy: Honey you don't have to worry. I have tons of experience with taking care of babies from my animal friends.  
Rob: Honey, this isn't a lion cub or a fawn that's gonna come out of you in a few months! This will be a real infant... Pony... Thing!  
Fluttershy: Rob, honey, it's called a baby, and I have experience with the girls. They weren't that young, but I'm sure we'll be fine.  
Rob: No we won't! I've gotta get a changing table!  
Fluttershy: Actually-  
Rob: Tons of food and diapers!  
Fluttershy: Honey-  
Rob: And I have to do loads of other things before the baby comes! Someone help me! I'm spiraling! Spiraling! SPIRALING!

(Angel slaps Rob in the face as he stops.)

Rob: Thanks AB. I needed that.

(Angel raises his hand again.)

Rob: I-it's okay Angel! Spiraling's over!

(Angel hits him again.)

Rob: You're pushing your luck, Bunny!  
Fluttershy: Honey, we're fine. My mother is sending over our old changing table. I've already planned to go shopping with Rarity, Applejack, and Twilight to get the supplies, and everything is well in hand.  
Rob: Okay. Okay.  
Fluttershy: Oh, and we have to head out for my sonogram.  
Rob: OH CELESTIA, I FORGOT!

(They speed there as the nurse groans.)

Nurse: You boys really need to calm down.  
Rob: ... Shut up!

(Cut to the sonogram.)

Rob: So doc, care to tell us what the baby is?  
Doctor: It's a boy. Look.

(He hands them a sonogram of a pony embryo.)

Rob: A boy? I'm having a boy? I'M HAVING A BOY!

(Rob runs up to Fluttershy.)

Rob: Fluttershy, we're having a boy!  
Fluttershy: I know dear. I heard you.

(Rob rushes to Doug and Twilight's house.)

Rob: Doug! Twilight! I'm having a boy!  
Doug: Cool.  
Twilight: Yeah.

(Rob then rushes to Sweet Apple Acres.)

Rob: Applejack! Chris! I'm having a boy!  
Applejack: Well good for you and Fluttershy, Rob.  
Chris: Yup.

(Rob goes to Applebloom.)

Rob: Applebloom! I'm having a boy!  
Applebloom: Neat.

(Rob goes to Big Mac.)

Rob: Big Mac! I'm having a boy!  
Big Mac: Eyup.

(Rob goes to Granny.)

Rob: Granny Smith! I'm having a boy!  
Granny: Well good for you, youngin'.

(Rob zooms to the Carousel Boutique.)

Rob: Rarity, John, I'm having a boy!  
Rarity: Good for you, Rob.  
John: Indeed.

(Rob goes to Sweetie Belle.)

Rob: Sweetie Belle, I'm having a boy!  
Sweetie Belle: Yay!

(Rob rushed to Rainbow Dash as she's clearing the sky with Scootaloo.)

Rob: Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, I'm having a boy!  
Rainbow Dash: Cool.  
Scootaloo: Yeah!

(Rob goes to Pinkie.)

Rob: Pinkie Pie, I'm having a boy!  
Pinkie: Whoot-whoot!

(Cut to Canterlot as Rob pops up.)

Rob: Queen Amalthea, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, I'm having a boy!  
Amalthea: ... Okay...  
Celestia: Um... Congratulations.  
Luna: ... Indeed.

(Cut to the human world as Rob arrives in front of his parents and his brother.)

Rob: Mom, Dad, Michael, you're going to have a grandson because I'm having a boy!  
Mrs. Bugie: Good for you, dear.

(Rob disappears. Cut to Doug's aunt and uncle.)

Rob: Doug's aunt and uncle, I'm having a boy!  
Aunt Linda: Um... Congratulations.  
Uncle Al: Yeah...

(Rob disappears and returns to Sweet Apple Acres.)

Rob: Apple tree! I'm- Whoa... Almost lost my freaking mind for a second.

(Cut to later as the two return home.)

Rob: This is so great. I'm having a boy.  
Fluttershy: Just relax dear.  
Rob: Okay.

The End.


	5. Apples to Apples

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 10**

Episode 5: Apples to Apples

(It opens at the Apple family table as everyone's talking.)

Granny: And I thought Applejack had the appetite of a stallion before.  
Applejack: Funny Granny. That reminds me, Chris, we gotta get to the doctor for that sonogram.  
Chris: I know. Don't worry, and don't worry about you're share of the apple bucking today. I've got it. You just relax.  
Applejack: Alright hon, but ya know where I am if ya need help.  
Chris: I know.

(Chris kisses Applejack's cheek as the three head out. Cut to later as they just finished applebucking for the day. Chris is a little sore.)

Applebloom: You alright?  
Chris: Fine. It's just that it seemed like every apple tree had one specifically for my head. I better get back to the farm, so I can take Applejack to that sonogram... Who let these bees in here?  
Applebloom: I think we better help Chris along. He looks a might like he took one apple to the head too many.  
Big Mac: Eyup.

(Cut to the doctor's office as the whole Apple family is there.)

Doctor: Well the baby's nice and big.  
Chris: Is it a- No. I don't wanna know. Wait- No I don't.  
Applejack: Let's just get outta here.

(They walk off.)

The End.


	6. Return of the Jedi Part 1

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 10**

Episode 6: Return of the Jedi Part 1

(It opens back at the neighborhood in Lowell as everyone is stocking up on baby supplies for the human world when the power gives out.)

Rob: Oh come on!  
John: We're doing Jedi now, aren't we?  
Doug: Yup.

A long time ago,  
in a galaxy far, far away...

AFTER DOUG SOLO'S CAPTURE BY THE DIAMOND DOGS, NIGHTMARE MOON AND THE EVIL EMPIRE HAVE BEGUN CONSTRUCTION OF A BRAND NEW DEATH STAR, BEING EVEN MORE POWERFUL THAN BEFORE!

MEANWHILE, SHINING ARMOR AND HIS FRIENDS PLAN AN ATTACK ON THE DIAMOND DOGS TO SAVE DOUG!

(Cut to the Death Star over Endor as Nightmare Moon's ship takes her to it, and she comes out to all the Death Star's personnel.)

Pony: Lady Moon, this is an unexpected pleasure.  
Nightmare Moon: You may dispense with the pleasantries, Commander. I'm here to put you back on schedule.  
Pony: I assure you, Lady Moon, my men are working as quickly as they can.  
Nightmare Moon: Then perhaps I can find new ways to motivate them.  
Pony: I'm telling you, this station will be operational as planned.  
Nightmare Moon: The Empress does not share your optimistic appraisal of the situation.  
Pony: But she asks the impossible. I need more ponies.  
Nightmare Moon: Then perhaps you can tell her when she arrives.  
Pony: The Empress is coming here?  
Nightmare Moon: That is correct Commander, and she is most displeased by your apparent lack of progress.  
Pony: ... We shall redouble our efforts.  
Nightmare Moon: I hope so, Commander, for your sake. The Empress is not as forgiving as I am.

(Cut to Tatooine as Rarity and Applejack are walking up to the palace.)

Applejack: Are ya worried, Rarity?  
Rarity: Of course I'm worried! We're walking up to a large ominous building.  
Applejack: Oh come on. It can't be that bad.  
Rarity: Don't be so sure. If I told you half the things I heard about Jabba the Diamond Dog, you'd probably short circuit.

(They arrive at a huge door.)

Rarity: We better knock, I suppose.

(Rarity knocks as an eye comes out and says something in Huttese.)

Rarity: I am C-Rarity, and this is Applejack-D2.

(They're let in and escorted to Jabba.)

Jabba: ... What do you want?  
Rarity: We bring a message for the great Jabba.  
Applejack: And a gift!  
Rarity: Gift?! What gift?!

(Applejack plays an image of Shining Armor.)

Shining Armor: Greetings exalted one. I am Shining Armor, Jedi Knight and friend to Captain Solo. I know you are powerful, and your anger with Solo must be equally powerful, but I seek an audience with your Excellency to bargain for Solo's life. As a token of goodwill, I offer a gift. These two droids.  
Rarity: What?!  
Shining Armor: Both are hardworking and will serve you well.  
Jabba: I'll take the droids, but I refuse to give up my favorite ornament.

(They turn to see Doug's Carbonite slab.)

Rarity: Oh my! It's Captain Solo! He's still frozen in Carbonite!  
Applejack: I know, Rarity. I can see.

(They scurried away. Cut to later as the Mysterious Mare Do-Well arrives with Rob.)

Mare Do-Well: I've come for the bounty for this Stratadon.  
Jabba: Droid! Make a bargain with her!  
Rarity: Actually sir, I am a lady, and I wish to be addressed as such, so I'd prefer if you called me "Miss" or "Rarity" or Miss Rarity"-  
Jabba: Shut up and just make the bargain!  
Rarity: Mr. Jabba it's very rude to interrupt somepony. Anyway, the great Jabba would like to pay you 20,000 credits for poor Rob there.  
Mara Do-Well: Fifty thousand. No less.  
Jabba: WHAT?!  
Rarity: She said she wants fifty thousand.  
Jabba: I heard that you mule!  
Rarity: Mule?  
Rob: Oh no.  
Rarity (voice breaking): Mules are old and ugly. Are you saying that I too am ugly?  
Jabba: No, no! You're very nice and shiny!

(Rarity begins crying.)

Rarity: You think I'm ugly! ... And it's true! I was beautiful and shiny once, but now look at me!  
Jabba: Okay, okay, I'll take the fifty thousand if it'll get this droid from crying!  
Rarity: Eh-hem.  
Jabba: Oh, sorry. I mean, if it'll get Rarity to stop crying.  
Rarity: Thank you, sir.

(Cut to Mare Do-Well sneaking into the throne room at night when no one seems to be there as she goes to the Carbonite slab and thaws as Doug falls out.)

Doug: Uh...  
Mare Do-Well: Just relax. You're free of the Carbonite.  
Doug: I... I can't see.  
Mare Do-Well: You have hibernation sickness. Your eyesight will return in time.  
Doug: Where am I?  
Mare Do-Well: Jabba's palace.  
Doug: ... Who are you?

(Mare Do-Well removes her mask and hat to reveal Twilight.)

Twilight: Someone who loves you.  
Doug: Twilight!

(The two kiss.)

Doug: How'd you disguise your voice like that?  
Twilight: I don't know. It's just this weird talent I've always had. Now let's get you out of there.

(Laughter is heard.)

Doug: What's that? ... I know that laugh.

(They turn as a curtain opens to reveal Jabba.)

Doug: Oh hi Jabba. I was on my way to pay you, really. But I got sidetracked and-  
Jabba: Enough excuses! Take him to his friend. They're going down.

(Doug's dragged off as Twilight is dragged to Jabba.)

Jabba: Hello there.  
Twilight: Oh no.

(Cut to Twilight wearing the gold bikini get up with a groan on her face.)

Rarity: Yech. That outfit completely clashes with your coat, Twilight.  
Twilight: Shut up.

(Cut to later as Shining Armor arrives and goes to Jabba.)

Jabba: Hey, who let him in here?!  
Shining Armor: You will bring Captain Solo and the Stratadon to me.  
Jabba: Ha! You're mind tricks won't work on me.  
Shining Armor: Never the less, I'm taking Captain Solo and his friends. You can either profit from this or be destroyed. Your choice, but I warn you not to underestimate my powers.  
Rarity: Shining Armor, you're standing on a-

(Jabba pushes a button as Shining Armor falls into a rancor pit.)

Rarity: Oh dear.

(The rancor arrives as Shining Armor goes to a gate and waits for the rancor to come closer before tossing a skull at a control box, causing it to crash down on the creature's neck.)

Shining Armor: Phew.

(Shining Armor's dragged back up to Jabba as Rob and Doug join him.)

Shining Armor: Doug!  
Doug: Shining Armor! How are we doing?  
Shining Armor: About the same as usual.  
Doug: That bad, huh?

(They're brought there as Jabba stands up.)

Jabba: I sentence you to immediately being flung into the Sarlaac!  
Doug: Good, I hate long waits.  
Jabba: In his belly, you'll find a new meaning to pain and suffering as you're digested for over a thousand years.  
Rob: Yech.

(Cut to the Dune Sea as Jabba's crew is on a large barge and the gang is on a little sailboat with a plank.)

Doug: I think my vision's getting better. Instead of nothing, I'm seeing a big bright blur.  
Shining Armor: There's nothing to see. I used to live out here, you know.  
Doug: You're gonna die out here, you know?  
Shining Armor: Just stick close to Rob and John. I've taken care of everything.  
Doug: Oh... Great.

(Cut to the barge as Rarity bumps into Applejack.)

Rarity: Applejack, what are you doing here?  
Applejack: Servin' drinks.  
Rarity: ... Oh.

(Cut to the Sarlaac as they arrive and Shining Armor is brought to the plank.)

Rarity: Victims of the all mighty Sarlaac, his Excellency wishes to make it known that if you'll beg for your lives, he'll comply.  
Doug: Rarity, you tell that slime bucket that he'll get no pleasure from us!  
Shining Armor: Jabba, this is your last chance. Free us or die.  
Jabba: Push him in!

(Shining Armor looks as Applejack's at the top, and he jumps up, leaps back onto the ship as Applejack throws down his Lightsaber as he slices through Rob and Doug's restraints and the four begin fighting.)

Applejack: Yee-haw!

(Just then, Sunset Shimmer comes out.)

Rob: Sunset Shimmer!  
Doug: Sunset Shimmer?! Where?!

(Doug accidentally hits her jet pack as she lands in the Sarlaac.)

Sunset: Oh... You... Jerk...!

(Cut to the barge.)

Jabba: Will someone do something about this?!  
Twilight: Okay.

(Twilight chokes him with her chain.)

Jabba: Ack!  
Twilight: Well... That was dark.  
Applejack: No kiddin'.

(Applejack fries her chain as they head out and land on the speeder.)

Shining Armor: Is everyone here?!

(Everyone nods.)

Shining Armor: Let's go!

(They head off. Cut to space as the Falcon and Shining Armor's X-Wing take off.)

Shining Armor: I'll meet back with you at the rendezvous point.  
Twilight: Hurry. The Alliance should be assembled by now.  
Rob: Well they had a year.  
Twilight: Shut up, Rob.  
Doug: Hey Shining Armor, thanks for coming back for me. Now I owe you one.  
Applejack: So we heading back ta Dagobah?  
Shining Armor: That's right. I've got a promise to keep to an old friend.

(Cut to the Death Star as everyone bows down when Chrysalis arrives.)

Chrysalis: Rise, my friend.

(Nightmare Moon rises up.)

Nightmare Moon: The Death Star will be completed on schedule.  
Chrysalis: You've done well, Lady Moon, and now I sense you wish to continue your search for young Shining Armor.  
Nightmare Moon: Yes, my master.  
Chrysalis: Patience my friend. In time, he will seek you out. He has grown strong. Only together can we turn him to the Dark Side of the Force.

(Nightmare Moon nods. Cut to Dagobah as Shining Armor goes to Zecora in a bed.)

Zecora: That face you make of surprise, do I look so old to such young eyes?  
Shining Armor: N-no. No. Of course not.  
Zecora: Oh, but I do. Yes I do. I have become sick, old and weak.  
Shining Armor: But Master Zecora, you can't die.  
Zecora: I am strong with the Force, but not that strong, as is no horse.  
Shining Armor: But I came back to complete the training.  
Zecora: You do not require any more training. You already know what you need in fighting.  
Shining Armor (shocked): Then I am a Jedi.  
Zecora (coughing): Not yet. First, Moon. You must confront Nightmare Moon. Then, and only then, will you be a Jedi.  
Shining Armor: Master Zecora, is Nightmare Moon my mother?  
Zecora: I need a rest.  
Shining Armor: Zecora, I must know.  
Zecora: Yes, she is your mother. She told you, true?  
Shining Armor: Yes.  
Zecora: This is unexpected, and unfortunate.  
Shining Armor: Unfortunate that I know the truth?  
Zecora: No. It's unfortunate that you rushed off to face her. Your training was incomplete when you left on a spur. You weren't ready for the burden. Shining Armor, you will be the last of the Jedi when I die. Shining Armor, do not underestimate the powers of the Empress, or you will suffer your mother's fate and all will cry. Shining Armor, there is another... Skywalker...

(Zecora dies and disappears. Cut to outside as Shining Armor goes to Applejack and the X-Wing.)

Shining Armor: I can't do this, Applejack. I can't do it alone.  
Celestia (VO): Zecora will always be with you.  
Shining Armor: Celestia.

(Celestia's Force Ghost appears.)

Applejack: Ah!  
Shining Armor: Why didn't you tell me? You told me Moon betrayed and murdered my mother.  
Celestia: Your mother was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force. She ceased to be Luna Skywalker and became Nightmare Moon. When that happened, the good mare who was your mother was destroyed. When I first knew her, your mother was already a great flyer, but I was amazed how strong the Force was with her. I took it upon myself to train her as a Jedi. I thought I could instruct her as well as Master Zecora. I was wrong.  
Shining Armor: There is still good in her. I felt it.  
Celestia: She's more machine now than mare. Twisted an evil.  
Shining Armor: I can't do it, Celestia.  
Celestia: You cannot escape your destiny. You must face Nightmare Moon again.  
Shining Armor: I can't kill my own mother.  
Celestia: Then the Empress has already won. You were our only hope.  
Shining Armor: Zecora spoke of another.  
Celestia: The other whom she spoke of was your twin sister.  
Shining Armor: But I have no sister.  
Celestia: To keep you both safe from the Empress, you were hidden from your mother when you were born. The Empress knew as I did, if Luna were to have any offspring, they would be a threat to her. That's the reason why your sister remains safely anonymous.  
Shining Armor: Twilight. Twilight's my sister.  
Celestia: Your insight serves you well. Bury your feelings deep down, Shining Armor. They do you credit, but they could be made to serve the Empress.

(Shining Armor nods. Cut to the Alliance fleet as everyone meets up as Doug goes to John.)

Doug: Well look at you. A general.  
John: Someone must have told about my flying in the Battle of Tenab.  
Doug: Well don't look at me, pal. I just said you were a fair pilot. I didn't know they were looking for people to lead this crazy thing.  
Twilight: Shush! We're about to start!  
Doug: ... Yes dear.

(Mayor Mare arrives with a Sea Pony.)

Mayor Mare: The Empress has made a critical error, and the time for our attack has come. The Bothan spies brought back information about a second Death Star. The information also revealed that the weapons on this Death Star are not yet operational and most importantly, we learned that the Empress herself is overseeing the final stages of construction. Admiral Ackbar?  
Ackbar: You can see the Death Star hovering over the forest moon of Endor. Although the weapon system is not yet operational, it possesses an incredibly powerful shield powered by a generator on Endor. Once the shield is down, General Calrissian will lead the assault and basically do the same thing as before, if it's not broke don't fix it, you know.  
Doug: Yeah, we already did this, that's what's so messed up.  
Ackbar: Now General Solo, is your team ready to get to the generator?  
Doug: Well my team is ready; I need a command crew though.  
Rob: Hey, what about me?!  
Doug: Well I didn't wanna speak for ya.  
Rob: I'm in.  
Twilight: General, count me in.  
Shining Armor (VO): I'm with you too.

(Shining Armor arrives and hugs Twilight.)

Twilight: What's up?  
Shining Armor: Ask me again sometime.

(They head to the hangar as Doug goes to John.)

Doug: Look dude, I want you to have her; she's the fastest ship in the fleet.  
John: Alright, Doug. I know how much this ship means to you. She won't get a scratch.  
Doug: Alright. I got your word now. Not a scratch.  
John (laughing): Will you get going, old boy?!

(Doug gets into the area with the others.)

Twilight: You alright?  
Doug: Yeah, I just got this feeling, like I'm never gonna see her again.

(The ship takes off.)

To Be Continued...


	7. Return of the Jedi Part 2

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 10**

Episode 7: Return of the Jedi Part 2

(It opens as the freighter goes to the Destroyer.)

Doug: This is Shuttle Tydirium, requesting landing.  
Officer: Shuttle Tydirium, please transmit access code.  
Doug: Here you go.  
Twilight: Now we see if that code was worth the price we paid.  
Doug: It'll work. It'll work. Keep your distance though, Rob, but don't look like you're keeping your distance.  
Rob: How the heck am I supposed to do that?  
Doug: I don't know! ... Fly casual!

(Cut to Nightmare Moon looking out at the ship.)

Nightmare Moon: What's the status of that ship's codes?  
Officer: It's an old code, sir, but it checks out.  
Nightmare Moon: Very well.

(Nightmare Moon walks off. Cut to the landing party as it lands.)

Doug: Told you it'd work.  
Rob: I still don't know how you could fly casually.  
Doug: Shut up!  
Shining Armor: Look over there!

(They look to see a squad of Scout Troopers.)

Doug: Only about three of 'em.  
Twilight: Well it only takes one to sound the alarm.  
Doug: I got it.

(Doug sneaks up on them when he accidentally steps on a twig, and they turn around as Doug socks the one he's near as the other two take off.)

Shining Armor: We've got 'em!

(Shining Armor and Twilight hop on a bike and speed off as the troopers attack.)

Shining Armor: Get along side that one!

(Twilight moves hers to one of the bikes as Shining Armor jumps on and pushes the Scout Trooper off as it's two to one when the Trooper blasts Twilight's bike as she lands in a dense area, and Shining Armor's is lost, but he takes his down with a Lightsaber.)

Shining Armor: Phew.

(Cut to Nightmare Moon approaching Chrysalis in her throne room aboard the Death Star.)

Chrysalis: I thought I told you to wait aboard the command ship.  
Nightmare Moon: A small rebel force has landed on the forest moon of Endor.  
Chrysalis: Yes I know.  
Nightmare Moon: My son is with them.  
Chrysalis: ... Are you sure?  
Nightmare Moon: I have felt him.  
Chrysalis: Strange that I have not. I wonder if your thoughts on the matter are clear Lady Moon.  
Nightmare Moon: They are clear, my master.  
Chrysalis: Then go to the moon and wait for Shining Armor.  
Nightmare Moon: He will come to me?  
Chrysalis: I have foreseen it. His love for you will be his undoing. He will come to you, and then you will bring him to me.  
Nightmare Moon: Yes, my master.

(Cut to Twilight sleeping as Spike in an Ewok hat taps her with a stick as she wakes up.)

Twilight: Cut that out!  
Spike: Don't move, or I'll stab you with my very sharp spear!  
Twilight: Just relax. I'm a friend.  
Spike: You are my enemy, and I will fight you!  
Twilight: Want a cracker?  
Spike: I'll do anything you say!

(Spike sits next to Twilight.)

Twilight: Well that was fast.

(Cut to the gang meeting up.)

Doug: Shining Armor, where's Twilight.  
Shining Armor: We got separated. I thought she was here.  
Doug: You know, it figures. We spend four years working together, and we almost never manage to keep together.  
Rob: Hey, what's that smell?

(Rob goes to strung up dear meet.)

Rob: Mm... Unexplained dear meat... Ah...!

(Rob goes for it.)

Shining Armor: Rob, wait, no!

(They're caught by a net.)

Doug (sarcastically): Great job, Rob. Always thinking with your stomach.  
Applejack: Don't worry none, y'all. I got it. Remember all them tools I got, well I also have a tiny saw.

(Applejack brings the saw out as they fall to the ground and are surrounded by teddy bears.)

Doug: ... Well... This is embarrassing.

(Rarity gets up as the teddy bears gasp and bow to her.)

Rarity: Oh my. It appears they think I'm a deity.  
Doug: Well why don't you use your divine intervention to get us out of this?  
Rarity: Oh, but Captain Solo, it would be most improper for me to pretend to be a deity.

(Cut to the village as the gang is dragged there, and Twilight comes up.)

Twilight: Hey, what are you doing with my friends?!  
Rarity: Oh my, they say you're going to be cooked for a dinner in my honor.  
Shining Armor: Rarity, tell them you're angry, and if they don't release us, you'll use your powers on them.  
Rarity: But I don't have any powers.  
Shining Armor: Trust me.  
Rarity: Alright.

(Rarity says so as she's lifted up off the ground.)

Rarity: Oh my goodness!

(They're let go.)

Shining Armor: Thanks Rarity.  
Rarity: I didn't know I had it in me.

(Cut to that night as Rarity explains the situation to them.)

Spike: Whoa... Don't worry! We'll help you out.  
Doug: Oh lord, this is gonna be embarrassing.

(Shining Armor walks out as Twilight follows.)

Twilight: Shining Armor, what's wrong?  
Shining Armor: Twilight, I've got something weird to tell you. My mother is Nightmare Moon.  
Twilight: Ouch.  
Shining Armor: Also... You're my sister.  
Twilight: ... I know... Somehow, I've always known.  
Shining Armor: Wait what?  
Twilight: ... I don't know. Just some weird thing.  
Shining Armor: Alright, but now I must go to Nightmare Moon. There's good in her. I felt it.  
Twilight: But...

(Shining Armor goes off as Doug comes up.)

Doug: You alright?  
Twilight: Not really.  
Doug: Oh.

(The two hug. Cut to the landing platform as Shining Armor is brought to Nightmare Moon.)

Nightmare Moon: The Empress has been waiting for you.  
Shining Armor: I know, Mother.  
Nightmare Moon: ... So, you have accepted the truth.  
Shining Armor: I've accepted that you were once Luna Skywalker, my mother.  
Nightmare Moon: That name no longer holds any meaning for me!  
Shining Armor: It is the name of your true self. You've only forgotten. I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate.  
Nightmare Moon: It is too late for me. Celestia once thought as you. You don't know the power of the Dark Side. I must obey my master.

(The lift opens.)

Nightmare Moon: The Empress will show you the true nature of the Force. She is your master now.  
Shining Armor: Then my mother truly is dead.

(They go in as Nightmare Moon lowers her head slightly. Cut to the shield generator as the gang arrives.)

Doug: Leave this to me.

(Doug walks up and taps the Trooper's shoulder.)

Troopers: Hey!  
Doug: I AM A STALLION!

(Doug kicks the trooper in the gut as he falls over.)

Doug: We're good.

(Cut to the fleet arriving. Derpy is co-piloting the Falcon with John.)

Derpy: So you think they did it, yet?  
John: Don't worry, my friends are down there. They'll make sure everything goes fine. Or else this will be the shortest offense of all time.

(Cut to Chrysalis' throne room as Shining Armor and Nightmare Moon arrive.)

Chrysalis: Ah, Shining Armor. You'll have no need of those.

(She uses the Force to release Shining Armor's binders.)

Nightmare Moon: His Lightsaber.

(Nightmare Moon gives the saber to Chrysalis.)

Chrysalis: Ah yes. A Jedi's weapon, much like your mother's. By now you must realize that your mother can never be turned to the Dark Side.  
Shining Armor: You're wrong. You won't convert me like you converted my father.  
Chrysalis: Don't be so sure, Young Skywalker.  
Shining Armor: Your overconfidence is your weakness.  
Chrysalis: Your faith in your friends is yours. Speaking of which, your friends on the forest moon are walking into a trap. As we speak, an entire legion of my best troops is about to capture them, and my best pilots are surrounding this area. Oh... I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive.  
Shining Armor: Geez, you don't have to be such a jerk about it.

(Cut to the shield generator as the gang's about to use the mines when they're captured by the Troopers.)

Admiral: You Rebel scum.  
Doug: Oh crud.

(Cut to the fleet arriving as the ships are attacking.)

John: Oh blast it all!  
Derpy: Uh-oh.

(Cut to the Death Star.)

Chrysalis: Not a very impressive sight. In mere moments it will be the end of your insignificant Rebellion.

(Chrysalis notices Shining Armor glance at his Lightsaber.)

Chrysalis: You want this, don't you? Take it. Strike me down with all your hatred, and your journey towards the Dark Side will be complete!  
Shining Armor: No.  
Chrysalis: It is pointless to resist. You, like your mother are now mine.

(Cut to Endor's surface as the Rebels are brought out when Rarity and Applejack look.)

Applejack: You sure 'bout this?  
Rarity: Oh of course. In the five minutes they were in there, Spike told me about the defenses around their homes.  
Applejack: Alright.  
Rarity: Um, excuse me, boys. Weren't you looking for me and Applejack?  
Trooper: Get 'em!

(They go forward as the teddy bears charge and beat up the Storm Troopers.)

Trooper: This armor is useless! Why do we even wear it?!

(The gang gets freed.)

Doug: Applejack, get over here! We need you to open the door.  
Applejack: I'm on it!

(Applejack hurries up. Cut to space as the battle isn't going well. Cut back to the Death Star.)

Chrysalis: As you can see, my young Jedi, your friends have failed. Now witness the power of this fully armed and operational battle station! Fire and will, commander!

(A ship is vaporized by the Death Star's super laser.)

John: Oh my lord, that blast came from the Death Star! That thing is operational!  
Derpy: Uh-oh. What do we do?  
John: We must focus on the Stay Destroyers!  
Ackbar: No, it's been a trap the whole time! General Calrissian, our fighter ships can't fight firepower of that magnitude!  
John: They'll last longer than against that Death Star, and we might take a few of them with us!  
Derpy: Yeah, General John! Whoo-hoo!

(Cut to the fight beginning to become even as the tension in the throne room only grows.)

Chrysalis: I can feel the hate inside of you. Go ahead. I am unarmed. Strike me down.

(Shining Armor grabs the Lightsaber and prepares to attack as Nightmare Moon stops the blow. Cut to the battle at the shield generator as the troops are over powered by the teddy bears' traps. As Applejack's about to get the gang in, she's blasted and knocked back as she's fried.)

Rarity: Oh dear.  
Doug: Well, I guess I could hotwire this thing.

(Twilight's shot in the shoulder as the Troops arrive.)

Trooper: Freeze!

(Twilight holds up a blaster as Doug looks.)

Doug: I love you.  
Twilight: I know.

(She blasts them as they're both knocked back. Just then a walker appears.)

Rarity: Oh come on!

(The top opens as Rob comes out.)

Rob: 'Sup?  
Doug: Rob, blast the door down.  
Rob: Okay.

(Rob blasts a hole in the door.)

Doug: Yes!

(Cut to the Death Star as Shining Armor and Nightmare Moon are having their Lightsaber fight when Shining Armor kicks her down the stairs and deactivates his Lightsaber.)

Nightmare Moon: Celestia has taught you well.  
Shining Armor: Your thoughts betray you, Mother. I feel the good in you. The conflict.  
Nightmare Moon: There is no conflict.  
Shining Armor: You couldn't bring yourself to destroy me before and I don't believe you'll destroy me now.

(Nightmare Moon walks up.)

Nightmare Moon: You are unwise to lower your defenses!

(The duel resumes. Cut to the ground as Doug runs out of the bunker.)

Doug: Go! Go! Go!

(Everyone takes cover as the bunker blows up.)

Doug: John, the shield's down!

(Cut to the space battle.)

John: We're on our way!

(They head in. Cut to inside as Shining Armor jumps onto the rafters.)

Shining Armor: I will not fight you, Mother.  
Nightmare Moon: Then you will meet your destiny.

(Nightmare Moon tosses the Lightsaber as Shining Armor dodges, and the rafter is cut through, and he falls one level below. Chrysalis chuckles.)

Emperor: Good... Good...

[Nightmare Moon recalls her Lightsaber and ignites it. She walks down stairs.)

Nightmare Moon: You cannot hide forever, Shining Armor.  
Shining Armor: I will not fight you.  
Nightmare Moon: Give yourself to the Dark Side. It is the only way to save your friends. Yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for... Sister... So, you have a twin sister. Celestia was wise to hide her from me. Now her failure is complete. If you will not turn to the Dark Side, then perhaps she will.

(Shining Armor jumps out and ignites his Lightsaber.)

Shining Armor: NEVER!  
Nightmare Moon: Oh no.

(Shining Armor and Nightmare Moon fight with Shining Armor gaining the upper hand with his continually aggressive attacks. Shining Armor eventually cuts off Nightmare Moon's hoof when he stops. Shining Armor stares at Nightmare Moon's severed, mechanical limb, and stares at his own.)

Chrysalis: Good. Good. Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny, and take your mother's place at my side.  
Nightmare Moon: Wait, what?!

(Shining Armor flexes his gloved hand and tosses the Lightsaber away.)

Shining Armor: Never. I'll never turn to the Dark Side. You've failed your highness. I am a Jedi. Like my mother before me.  
Chrysalis: So be it... Jedi.

(Chrysalis shoots Force Lightning out of her horn.)

Chrysalis: If you will not be turned... You will be destroyed!

(Shining Armor groans from the pain as Nightmare Moon stands up and stumbles over to Chrysalis.)

Chrysalis: Young fool. Only now, at the end, do you understand.

(Chrysalis continues his assault.)

Shining Armor: Mother! Mother, please! Help me...

(Nightmare Moon looks around and grabs Chrysalis from behind and lifts her up as her Force Lightning's arced to Nightmare Moon and frying her mechanical parts as she flings Chrysalis into the shaft.)

Chrysalis: NOOOOOOOOOO!

(Nightmare Moon slumps to the ground as Shining Armor drags her off. Cut to the Falcon as it goes to the core. John shoots as the core collapses.)

John: Got it!

(They head out as the Death Star begins blowing. Cut to the Landing Bay as Shining Armor drags Nightmare Moon to a fighter.)

Nightmare Moon: Shining Armor... Help me take... This mask off.  
Shining Armor: But you'll die, which I somehow know.  
Nightmare Moon: Nothing can stop that now. Just for once, let me look at you with my own eyes.

(Shining Armor takes the helmet off to reveal Luna.)

Luna: Now... Go, my son. Leave me.  
Shining Armor: No. I'll not leave you here. I've got to save you!  
Luna: You already have, Shining Armor. You were right. You were right about me. Tell your sister... You were right . . .

(Luna dies.)

Shining Armor: Mother!

(Shining Armor sighs and flies out with Luna's body just as the Death Star explodes. Cut to the surface.)

Doug: ... I'm sure Shining Armor wasn't on that.  
Twilight (smiling): No, he wasn't.  
Doug: Okay. Hey... Um...  
Twilight: He's my brother.  
Doug: Oh thank Celestia.

(The two then kiss. Cut to that night as Shining Armor burns the armor of her mother as her body disappears into the Force. Cut to the party as everyone reunites and celebrates Chrysalis' defeat as Shining Armor takes a breather to look over and see the spectral forms of Celestia, Zecora, and Luna smiling at him as he smiles back, and heads back to the party. Cut back to reality.)

Doug: The end!  
Foals & Pinkie: YAY!  
Rainbow Dash: Okay, that was cool.

(The power comes back on.)

Twilight: Okay, now let's finish up for the babies.

The End.


	8. Fashionable Preparations

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 10**

Episode 8: Fashionable Preparation

(It opens at Carousel Boutique as Rarity is looking over how things are going as John comes up.)

John: Come now, dear, why don't you calm down and relax?  
Rarity: Oh please. I can do plenty. After all, the doctor said the baby's nice a big.  
John: That's true. Are you sure we shouldn't find out what the baby is?  
Rarity: Well... Uh... No. No! I'm perfectly fine waiting for the baby to arrive.  
John: Alright, so what first?  
Rarity: Well we can just use the spare room for the baby.

(Sweetie Belle comes up.)

Sweetie Belle: Can I help?  
Rarity: Sure.

(They go to a neutrally colored room with a crib and a few possessions.)

Sweetie Belle: So, what do you need my help for?  
Rarity: Oh, we're going to give it its own little flair.  
Sweetie Belle: Ooh! Let's make it look like the sky!  
Rarity: Oh, I love it!  
John: Alright.

(They do so as by the time their done, the room is colored like the sky.)

Rarity: Ah, lovely.  
Sweetie Belle: Yay!

The End.


	9. The Reveal

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 10**

Episode 9: The Reveal

(It opens with everyone talking as Rainbow Dash gulps.)

Pinkie: You okay?  
Rainbow Dash: I... I think I've gotta tell Doug and Twilight about my crush on Doug.  
Pinkie: ... Okay.  
Rainbow Dash: Whoa, that easily?  
Pinkie: Well duh. You had to tell them sooner or later.  
Rainbow Dash: Alright.

(Cut to Rainbow Dash meeting up with the two.)

Rainbow Dash: Um hey guys. There's something I've gotta say.  
Doug: What?  
Rainbow Dash: Doug, ever since you showed up, I've kinda had a crush... On... You.  
Doug: Wow. Um... Wow. Look Rainbow, I'm flattered really, but-  
Rainbow Dash: I know you're married and all that. I just had to get it out of my system. Please don't either of you hate me.  
Twilight: Of course not. Everything's fine.  
Rainbow Dash: Alright. That was pretty simple.  
Doug: Yup... Bye.  
Rainbow Dash: Later.

The End.


	10. Storytime: XIV: Superpony 6

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 10**

Episode 10: Storytime XIV: Superpony 6

(It opens as Doug arrives to the class.)

Doug: Hey everypony!  
Foals: Hey Doug!  
Doug: We're going to hear a story about Superpony again, and as you all know he's faster than a speeding Pegasus and a streak of lightning! More powerful than a locomotive and the pounding surf! Mightier than a whirling hurricane! Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound! Able to soar higher than any plane! The Last Son of Krypton! The Stallion of Steel!  
Everypony: SUPERPONY!

(Cut to a pony opening his safe as somepony looking a lot like Superpony is standing over him. Once the safe is open, he knocks him out and takes the money. He also takes money from all over the city and jewels from all the jewelry stores. Cut to a place with Prince Blueblood playing golf when the figure arrives, revealing a thin, weasel-like pony.)

Prince Blueblood: Hello Sub. It's about time you got here. So, hand it over.  
Sub: Okay, boss. Here it is.

(Sub hands Prince Blueblood a pouch filled with his recent plundering as he sits down.)

Sub: This is a swell idea, boss, and this Superpony outfit, it works like a charm.

(Prince Blueblood nods as he takes some bits Sub was hiding as he then knocks Sub over.)

Sub: Gee boss; it was just a few bits.  
Prince Blueblood: Next time, it'll be your bits.

(Cut to several newspapers claiming Superpony is on a crime spree.)

Cadence: "Friend turns foe". Well that's ridiculous. It couldn't be Superpony. What do you make of it, Shining Armor?

(Shining Armor's about to reply when Luna walks up.)

Luna: Excuse me, you two, but Celestia wants you to cover the opera tonight, and don't forget it's a formal affair.  
Cadence: Good. Now I can try out my new evening gown.

(Shining Armor groans. Cut to the opera as the show goes on, and the fake Superpony shows up. He silently takes several jewel and pearl necklaces until someone notices and screams. Making the two notice as Shining Armor and Cadence follow as she gets into a scuffle with Sub, tearing off the S on his shirt.)

Cadence: Oh, this can't be good.

(Shining Armor follows as he follows Sub to a roof.)

Shining Armor: Well, my double is in for some trouble.

(Shining Armor quickly changes into Superpony and meets up with Sub. Sub tries to go through him, but he can't even make Shining Armor budge as he walks forward.)

Sub: N-now hold on a minute, it wasn't my fault. It was Prince Blueblood! He made me do it! Just take it easy and give me a chance.

(Shining Armor grabs Sub and flies off as Cadence observes.)

Cadence: I knew there was more to this story.

(The police and Cadence follow as Shining Armor goes to where Prince Blueblood is. Blueblood assumes the figure in front of him his Sub.)

Prince Blueblood: Well, did you enjoy the opera? ... What's the matter, stupid? Did you lose your tongue?

(Prince Blueblood looks up and sees Shining Armor there.)

Prince Blueblood: Oh. Well, I didn't expect to see you here.

(Prince Blueblood opens a trick door Shining Armor falls into as he manages to get out just as Prince Blueblood and Sub run off, but Shining Armor rushes after them, and they end up stuck between the cops and Shining Armor.)

Sub: Ah, next time, you play Superpony!

(Shining Armor flies off as the police cuff him. Cut to the Planet as Cadence returns and Shining Armor's resting.)

Cadence: Boy, have I got a story! What's the matter with you, Shining Armor?  
Shining Armor: Oh, just dreaming I was Superpony.  
Cadence: A fine Superpony you'd make.  
Shining Armor: Well, I can dream, can't I?

(Cut to reality as everyone laughs.)

Doug: Up for another one?  
Foals: Yeah!  
Doug: Alright.

(Cut to a Changeling shipyard as all the ships there suddenly sink into the sea as the clock strikes eleven. The sirens blare as Superpony arrives at the apartment he's sharing with Cadence for war correspondence as he changes back to normal as Cadence comes to the door.)

Cadence: Hey Shining Armor, are you awake?  
Shining Armor: I'll say. Who could sleep through a racket like this?  
Cadence: It's been going on every night since we've been in town. What do you suppose it could be?  
Shining Armor: Could be sabotage, I hope.  
Cadence: Me too, but who? Shining Armor, do you suppose...  
Shining Armor: Yes Cadence?  
Cadence: Oh, nothing. Just a hunch that Superpony might be here.

(The Changeling pounds on the door.)

Changeling: Be quiet!

(Cut to Chrysalis shouting at a Changeling.)

Chrysalis: This sabotage must stop at once!

(Cut to the pear the next night as Shining Armor secretly trashes the boats again too once it's eleven, with the sabotage repeating every night. One night, Cadence looks out to see Superpony behind it as she goes to Shining Armor's door.)

Cadence: Shining Armor! Shining Armor! It is Superpony! Fine job they'll have catching him!

(She's grabbed by Changelings and taken off. They then post a notice warning Superpony not to commit anymore sabotage, or they'll kill Cadence. Shining Armor ignores the letter and destroys a construction rig, so the Changelings prepare to execute Cadence when Shining Armor appears and beats them all up before escorting Cadence back to Canterlot and flying off.)

Cadence: Wait, what about Shining Armor?!  
Shining Armor: Don't worry, Cadence. I'll keep an eye on him.

(Cut to eleven in Japan as the sabotage continues. Cut back to reality.)

Foals: Ooh...  
Scootaloo: Man, too bad Superpony isn't real, or we would never be afraid of anypony again!  
Doug: Okay, calm down there, little lady.  
Sweetie Belle: That was great!  
Applebloom: Yeah. I can't wait to hear more.  
Doug: Well I'm afraid they're going to have to wait until next time.

(They nod.)

The End.


	11. Baby Showers

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 10**

Episode 11: Baby Showers

(It opens as the gang is at Sugar Cube Corner with their families when Pinkie shows up.)

Pinkie: Hey everypony! Happy Baby Shower!  
Rob: Hey Pinkie, did you hear that I'm-  
Fluttershy: Yes, Rob. Pinkie knows we're having a boy. Everyone knows we're having a boy.  
Rob: Oh, right.

(Chris yawns and falls face first onto the floor.)

Doug: Is he okay?  
Applejack: Yeah, Chris' just been bustin' a leg at Sweet Apple Acres. Could somepony help me get him to a comfortable place?

(Twilight moves Chris to a sofa as he sleeps.)

Twilight: Now let's see. Only another month or so before my due date, so-  
Doug: Hon, it's a party. Stop worrying.  
Twilight: Right, right. Just kinda something it's hard not to think about.  
Doug: Well that's fair.  
Rarity: Well this is very quaint.  
John: Quite.  
Rainbow Dash: Sweet party, Pinkie.  
Pinkie: Yup.

The End.


	12. The Hurricane Part 1

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 10**

Episode 12: The Hurricane Part 1

(It opens with an overcast day as Ponyville has practically shut down, and the girls are about ready to pop.)

Doug: Man, what a bad time for a hurricane to be scheduled.  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah, we just ran out of time, now you guys get onto that train to Canterlot while the rest of us finish up here.  
Doug: Right.

(They go to the train as it heads off. Cut to Canterlot as they arrive at the palace as Luna, Celestia, and Amalthea are there.)

Amalthea: Hello there. Don't worry. We'll be fine here. The hurricane shouldn't be more than a strong wind from where we are.  
Doug: Thanks for having all of us over, ma'am.  
Amalthea: Anytime, Doug.

(Cut to a short time later as the storm has picked up.)

Applebloom: Hoo-boy, that town's gonna need some patch work when this is over.  
Big Mac: Eyup.

(Rainbow Dash flies in through the window.)

Applejack: Rainbow, what are you doin' here?!  
Rainbow Dash: We kinda had a problem.  
Twilight: What kind of problem?  
Rainbow Dash: Well, we kinda did too good a job on the hurricane, and it's going to be in Ponyville, but it's also gonna come right through Canterlot after that.  
Celestia: Oh my. Then our only recourse is to stay in this building and have everyone else do so for their own protection.  
Rarity: Quite so.  
Fluttershy: Oh, I hope Angel Bunny and the other animals will be okay.  
Pinkie: Don't worry. They'll be fine with Zecora.  
Rob: Right hon. Just stay calm. Everything's going to be fine.  
John: Quite right, Rob. In fact-  
Rob: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!  
Chris: Calm down, Rob!

(Chris slaps Rob as he shakes his head.)

Rob: Thanks. I needed that.

(Cut to the throne room as Celestia and Amalthea are discussing the situation when a scream is heard.)

Celestia: What in heaven was that?!

(Luna comes in.)

Luna: Labor pains.  
Amalthea: Oh no. I suppose it was inevitable once the hurricane was known to come this way with the tension of the storm and the anxiety of the situation. Luna, which one is in labor?  
Luna: All of them.  
Amalthea: All four of them?  
Luna: Indeed. Fluttershy's water broke first, and after that, the others went down like dominoes. I suggest we help out.  
Celestia: ... Sister, I don't know anything about childbirth.  
Luna: Well frankly Sister, I doubt these babies give a darn.  
Amalthea: Let's go in.

(They enter.)

Rarity: John, help me!  
John: Okay! ... How?  
Sweetie Belle: Don't worry, Rarity, I'm here!  
Scootaloo: Yeah, we'll help... Somehow.  
Amalthea: Okay, first things first, guard is there any nearby doctor to assist us?  
Guard: No can do, your highness. The nearest doctor is on the other edge of the city, and he's already taken in a good half of Ponyville.  
Doug: You mean we've gotta birth all these babies ourselves?! What the heck is this, Night Court?!

(A thunderclap is heard.)

Granny: I'd say so.

The End.


	13. The Hurricane Part 2

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 10**

Episode 13: The Hurricane Part 2

(It opens as everyone's looking worried.)

Celestia: Alright, let's just calm down and think.  
Twilight: Don't worry, Princess Celestia. I came prepared.

(Twilight pulls out a book.)

Twilight: It's a book about emergency situations, including emergency births.  
Doug: Hooray!  
Amalthea: Very well. Make four copies as we give everypony a room for the birth.  
Doug: Right ma'am.  
Luna: What's the first thing it says?  
Doug: "Keep the mothers from panicking."

(Rob screams and falls over.)

Doug: Nothing in here about what to do to panicking fathers though.

(Cut to the palace's kitchen as Fluttershy's lying on a table when Scootaloo arrives with some papers. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are with her.)

Scootaloo: Here's a copy of instructions, guys.  
Rainbow Dash: Thanks kiddo. We've got this.  
Rob: Okay. Everything's good.  
Fluttershy: Um, I think something's happening.

(Rob passes out.)

Rainbow Dash: Stallions.  
Pinkie: Alright, Rainbow Dash, what should I do first?

(Cut to the throne room as Twilight is there with the royal family.)

Scootaloo: Here's your copy, your highnesses.  
Celestia: Thank you.  
Doug: Princess Luna, I've got a question.  
Luna: Yes?  
Doug: What should I do?  
Luna: Just stay near Twilight and keep her calm... I think.  
Twilight: You think?! YOU THINK?!  
Doug: Easy, honey. Easy. I'm sure they've at least got some idea of what they're doing.  
Amalthea: Yes, just relax.  
Luna: MOTHER, LOOK AT THIS!

(Amalthea goes to her.)

Amalthea: What is it?  
Luna: It's the baby.  
Doug: Wow. I kinda hoped I'd have more time.  
Twilight: Shut up, Doug.  
Doug: Yes dear.

(Cut to a conference room as Applejack's there with the Apples as Scootaloo runs past.)

Scootaloo: Instructions!  
Applebloom: Thank you.  
Big Mac: Alright, Granny and I have got this. Applebloom, Chris, just help keep Applejack calm.  
Chris: Right! Do you think the baby's coming, yet?  
Applejack: ... Yes! Yes, I think the baby's coming, Chris! Now just do somethin'!  
Applebloom: Don't worry none, Applejack. I'm sure everythin' will be fine.  
Granny: Right ya are, Applebloom.

(Cut to a bedroom as Rarity, John, and Sweetie Belle are there.)

John: Alright, Rarity, everything will be just fine.  
Rarity: ... I want you dead, John!  
Scootaloo: Um... I know we're just kids, but-  
John: Oh don't worry. The labor pains are just making her say things totally contradictory to her character. She's fine. But I'll need you two to help me out.  
Scootaloo: Right! ... How?

(John goes in front of her.)

John: I'll need you two to keep Rarity calm while I do this.  
Sweetie Belle: Okay.

(Cut back to Fluttershy.)

Pinkie: Hey, I think the baby's coming!  
Rob: Whoo-hoo! My baby boy's coming!  
Pinkie: I can see the head! Wow, look at the grin on that foal's face.

(Rainbow Dash looks.)

Rainbow Dash: Um... Pinkie Pie, that's not its face, and that isn't a grin.  
Pinkie: Uh-oh. In that case, I think your baby's backing out.  
Fluttershy: It's a breach baby?  
Rob: A breach baby?!  
Rainbow Dash: Stay on your feet, Rob, or I'll knock you cold!  
Pinkie: Rainbow Dash, look it up, quick!  
Rainbow Dash: Right, right. "A natural birth is still possible with a little guidance. Gently insert..." Rob, you may wanna sit down.

(Cut to Twilight.)

Luna: One more push, Twilight, and the first baby will be here.

(Twilight screams.)

Luna: And done! Now I just need to drain the mouth and...

(The baby's crying.)

Luna: Oh thank heavens. It's a boy.  
Doug: A boy?! I have a son?!  
Celestia: Yes, you do.  
Twilight: Oh wow.  
Amalthea: I'm afraid there's no time for rest, Twilight, you have that other baby.  
Twilight: Right. I just need to catch my-AHHHH!  
Doug: ... Was that enough?  
Twilight: ...  
Doug: I know. I'll shut up.

(Cut to Applejack.)

Big Mac: Oh boy, it's comin'.  
Applejack: Oh boy.  
Chris: Oh... What am I supposed to do? Someone please tell me what I'm supposed to do?!  
Big Mac: Calm down there, Chris. Everythin' is goin' fine.  
Chris: Alright. Alright. This is nerve racking.  
Applejack: Well no offense, hon, but how do you think I feel?

(Cut to John and Rarity.)

John: It's coming. It's definitely coming.  
Scootaloo: Oh boy.  
Sweetie Belle: Yay, for Rarity! You're about to be a mom!  
Rarity: Yes, indeed. I just wish it didn't come with this part.

(Cut to Twilight as she gives birth to her next baby.)

Luna: It's a girl.  
Twilight: Oh... Now I'm done.  
Doug: Yup. That's all she wrote. Now we just need to name them... I was thinking of naming the boy after an uncle of mine named Daniel.  
Twilight: Daniel. Daniel Halbeisen. I like it.  
Doug: Great. Hey, let's name the girl, Dawn.  
Twilight: ... Okay. Now, hey there, my little ponies. I'm your mommy.

(Daniel and Dawn giggle at her. They're both violet alicorns with brown eyes.)

Celestia: Welcome to the world, young ones.

(Daniel burps as everyone coos at him and Dawn. Cut to Applejack.)

Granny: Alright, it's almost here.  
Chris: Okay, hon, you can do this. I've seen you work through fields and fields of apples in one day, this should be a piece of cake.  
Applejack: Thanks, but I'm kinda losin' my momentum here.  
Chris: You can do it. Just... Think of... Sweet Apple Acres with a little filly or colt riding on your back as we go to get the apples.  
Applebloom: The head's out.  
Chris: And then just watching the little guy or gal grow up into something we can be proud of.  
Granny: I see shoulder.  
Chris: You can do it, hon.  
Big Mac: It's out!  
Applejack: Phew. That was a tough one.  
Chris: Yeah, I'll go see... Aw...  
Applejack: What is it?  
Chris: It's a baby.  
Big Mac: It's a boy.  
Applejack: Wow.  
Chris: Can you believe it. You had a baby!  
Applejack: No hon, we had a baby. I couldn't a done this alone.  
Chris: Me neither.

(Cut to Fluttershy.)

Pinkie: The head's out.  
Rob: Yes, he has a head!  
Pinkie: Whoot-whoot! The baby's out!  
Rob: Yes! Our boy is out!  
Rainbow Dash: Uh... Actually, it's your girl.  
Rob: Huh? But the sonogram said-

(Fluttershy suddenly screams as Rob backs up in shock.)

Rob: What's wrong?!  
Pinkie: Here comes another one!  
Rob: What?! But... And...  
Fluttershy: We're having twins? Oh, what a nice surprise.  
Rob: But w-we didn't plan on twins and-  
Fluttershy: Calm down, dear. We can handle it, fine because they're our children.  
Rob: Alright. Alright.  
Pinkie: Here he comes!  
Rob: He? It's a boy?! (To Fluttershy) Well now we have one of each! (To Fluttershy's stomach) And that's enough.

(Cut to John and Rarity.)

John: It's almost out. Okay, here comes the head. Shoulders, legs, hooves, aw... Look at the little hooves, and, the baby's out.  
Rarity: What is it?  
John: It's a girl.  
Sweetie Belle: Yay!  
Scootaloo: Aw.  
Rarity: Well, what do you say to the name, Grace, dear?  
John: I like it.

(Grace coos and looks around. Cut to Fluttershy and Rob as they hold their new twins. The girl is pink with a blue mane, and the other's green with a pink mane.)

Fluttershy: Aw... Look at them.  
Rob: You know, the boy has your hair.  
Fluttershy: Maybe, but they both have your eyes.  
Rob: You know, I had a thought. You can totally say no, but how about we name the girl Firefly, and the boy Dragonfly?  
Fluttershy: ... Hm...  
Rob: You don't like it?  
Fluttershy: No, no, I do. I'm just kind of mulling it over in my head. You know what, I do like it. Hi Dragonfly. Hi Firefly. I'm your mommy. Yes I am.  
Rob: And I'm your daddy.

(Firefly giggles at once, but Dragonfly waits a little before looking at their smiling faces and joining in. Cut to Chris and Applejack with their new baby boy as Applebloom, Granny, and Big Mac are there too.)

Chris: Hey Big Mac, thanks for those words of encouragement earlier. As such, I figured I'd repay you, by naming me and Applejack's son after you.  
Applejack: Little Macintosh.

(Little Mac looks around cooing.)

Big Mac Thanks.

(Cut to everyone back in Ponyville as the babies are crawling around.)

Doug: Well... That was the wildest birthday party I've ever been to.

(Everyone has a laugh as the babies continue to play.)

The End.


End file.
